


Humiliation

by Empress_of_Yaoi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal, Consensual Non-Consent, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/pseuds/Empress_of_Yaoi
Summary: “I won,” Kira whispered in his ear, “Don’t resist.”
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Humiliation

“Well, that makes it two out of three, looks like I win.”    
  


Hisagi nodded, turning away to grab the bottle of water that was hanging off a branch at the end of the clearing, “So, what do you want, mister Winner?” he teased in good humor.    
  


There was a rustle of fabric behind him, and before Hisagi knew what was happening, the himo on his hakama got untied and the fabric pulled down just far enough to expose his butt cheeks to the chilly wind.    
  


“Hey, what-?!”   
  


“I won,” Kira whispered in his ear, “Don’t resist.”    
  


The hands that had been leaning on his sides disappeared for a moment, the distinct sound of a cap leaving a plastic bottle ringing through the cold air. For a few seconds, Hisagi failed to register the noise, failed to realize what the wet sound behind him signified. Then, suddenly, there was something pushing into him from behind. Hisagi forced his body to relax and accept the intrusion. Kira’s hands rested on his hips, holding Hisagi firmly in place as his own hips swayed back and forth.    
  


Gritting his teeth, he rode out the humiliation, while hidden tears stung in his eyes. Hisagi shuddered to think that one of the people doing their own sword training not too far off might come to see what was going on and catch them like this. He would never live it down. He would never be able to show his face again.    
  


So if that was the case, why didn’t he protest? Why didn’t he struggle more? Why did he just let Kira do this to him? The truth was, Hisaki realized, the truth was that he didn’t  _ want _ to fight this. He didn’t  _ want _ to struggle too much if that meant that Kira would stop. Though he did, in fact, want to struggle much more.    
  


Testing the waters, he contested Kira’s hold on him by moving his body forward and away from the blond. But Kira immediately wrapped his arms around him, whispering in that same, forceful tone.    
  


“Where do you think you’re going?”    
  


Hisagi could only wordlessly shake his head, shivering lightly in the cold winter air. His body felt like it was on fire, every spot that Kira touched hotter than the center of hell itself.    
  


His brain felt foggy, it was hard to even think. All of Hisagi's focus lay with the sensations in his rear and the emotions barreling through him. 

There was no time to inspect said emotions, no chance to examine them, yet Hisagi knew deep inside that this was what he'd been missing. This was what he'd been craving.

These sensations! The emotions! The fear of getting caught. The thrill of being used. It was too much to process.

  
Hisagi grabbed the tree in front of him so tightly his knuckles turned white as his mind went blank. Kira was still pounding into him from behind, his rhythm becoming more and more erratic as his pace quickened. 

Kira's thrusts had been powerful before, but now they turned demandingly forceful, pushing Hisagi's entire body forward and against the tree. 

The bark was rough, adding a different flavor of pain to the mix. His arms wrapped around the tree of their own accord, keeping him stable as Kira pounded into him. The scrapes from the rough bark grounded him, reminding him of his situation. 

Nails dug deeply into his skin, the frenzied movements inside him slowing down just barely. Kira's chin came to rest on Hisagi's shoulder, the blond's voice sending shivers down his spine, "Yes... you're my little bitch now, aren't you?"

Hisagi moaned against the harsh tone, whimpering when Kira's hand wrapped around his throat. 

"And like a good little bitch, you'll cum when I tell you to, won't you?"

He nodded feverishly, only now realizing his own throbbing length.    
  


“Not quite yet, my little slut. But soon, quite soon.” Kira straightened behind him once more, his hand remaining tightly on Hisagi’s throat as the pace picked up once more.    
  


Hisagi couldn’t breathe, but it had nothing to do with the hand around his throat -- yet it had everything to do with it. Breathlessly he fought against Kira’s grip, only to feel his hand close even tighter around his neck.

The blond's pace was picking up once more, his hand moving away from Hisagi's throat and back to his hips. Gasping for fresh air, Hisagi couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he’d been let go, cursing his body for responding so violently to the renewed flow of air.    
  


Behind him, Kira let out a sound that almost sounded like a chuckle, but his voice was as harsh as it had been when he spoke, “I’m almost there, bitch. Are you ready to be a good slut and give it to me?”    
  


Nodding like a good little bitch, Hisagi took a small step backward, leaning down deeper and taking his own cock in his hand. He hesitantly pumped himself, taking care not to cum before Kira gave him permission.    
  


“That’s my little slut.” The blond growled behind him, “I’m almost there, cum in your hand for me, bitch.”    
  


Swallowing a bit nervously, Hisagi moved to do as instructed, stroking himself with the efficiency of over a hundred years of practice. He could feel himself tensing up before spilling his essence into his own, waiting hand as Kira groaned out his own release behind him.    
  


Sheepishly holding on to a handful of cum, Hisagi waited for the blond to catch his breath and extract himself, gasping in surprise as he felt himself roughly spun around. Kira’s gaze burned him as it inspected every bit of his exposed skin, eventually coming to rest upon his now flaccid member.    
  


A slow, lewd grin crept over Kira’s face as his eyes slowly trailed back up, “Lick it up like the good little slut you are.”    
  


Hisagi blinked, his own gaze nervously flitting about the clearing before he finally conceded. Kira had pulled up his own Hakama before spinning him around. Kira’s himo were neatly tied. He was the one that was exposed to the elements and any wandering eyes. But Kira told him to lick his own cum off his hand and it was impossible to think he could deny.    
  


Lapping at the salty liquid, Hisagi tried to ban all other thoughts out. There was no one watching them. No one else would ever know about any of this. As long as it was Kira, this was fine. With Kira, this was exciting.    
  


Kira watched him eat the whole thing, a stern but otherwise unreadable expression on his face. When Hisagi had finished, he looked up to see a small smile tug at the corners of the blond’s mouth. The smile slowly widened into the warm and loving expression that Hisagi had fallen in love with all these years ago.    
  


“There, now that is a good little slut, wouldn’t you say?” His tone was more teasing than strict, warmth seeping in more and more with every word. Kira stepped closer, gently tugging at Hisagi’s hakama until they were pulled up all the way, but releasing him so he could tie the himo himself, knowing just how picky Hisagi was about them.    
  


Kira’s demeanor had shifted back to his usual attitude, but the smile stayed cheeky somehow, “Did you like that, Hisagi?” When Kira spoke, his voice had returned back to normal as well.    
  


Hisagi didn’t trust his voice just yet, so he simply nodded as he occupied himself with tying his himo correctly. After a few long seconds he whispered, “I can’t describe it… but I think I want to do that again…”    
  


Smiling softly, Kira grabbed the bottle of water that Hisagi had dropped earlier. Most of the water had spilled out, but there was still enough there. He took a small sip before passing the bottle to Hisagi, “We talked about it, remember? When was that? Probably a few years ago now. I’m sorry, I needed some time to work myself up for this. But I liked it too.” He reached for the small bag he’d taken with him to the training grounds.    
  


“Take a seat, Hisagi. It’s probably best if you calm down some more before we head back. Besides...” Sitting down under the tree, Kira rummaged around in the small bag. Hisagi shrugged lightly before also sitting down, resting his head on Kira’s shoulder. The blond smiled softly as he took something out of the bag, “I got this from the world of the living. It’s Belgian Chocolate, said to be the best chocolate in the world.”    
  


Hisagi regarded the small piece of chocolate with curious eyes as Kira held it up to his face. Suddenly, Kira chuckled, pushing the treat between Hisagi’s lips, “Eat this. You’ll feel better.” 


End file.
